With A Price
by conspiracy bug girl
Summary: While still under the fosterage of Lord Elrond, Estel visits a human travelling market and while he is there makes the acquaintance of a mysterious elven slave. A/L, MPREG, SLAVERY.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been a longtime stalker and have decided to finally try my hand at writting LotR. CONSTRUCTIVE critism is encouraged but flames will be laughed at and deleted ;)**

**Summary: _While still under the fosterage of Lord Elrond, Estel visits a travelling market and while he is there makes the acquaintance of a mysterious elven slave. A/L, MPREG, SLAVERY._**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. **

**Warnings: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SLASH, MPREG AND SLAVERY (fun, fun, fun!). If my capital letters haven't given you sufficent warning then nothing will. Also, I'm not forcing you to read this so if you're going to lecture me in a review about how evil homosexuality is or about male anatomy then you might as well hit backspace right now. I'm currently sitting on a solid A for Biology and English so I know that ONE: in real life males can't have babies and TWO: fanfiction = fans, writing FICTION about the books. **

**I have altered the timeline and cannon slightly. In this story, Aragorn didn't leave Rivendell until he was twenty-five. **

**The inspiration for this story comes from the movie Stardust. You may notice some parts that are very similar but I am once again disclaiming :)**

**That everything? Are we all clear? Okay, onto the story:**

* * *

Estel strode through the colourful tents and stalls. The market was very busy this day and he was forced to push his way through the crowd, roughly shoving people out of the way. He wasn't in a hurry, by any means, as his foster father had given him leave to spend as much time as he wished at the travelling market. It was staying in a position just outside of Rivendell for one week only, plenty of time for Estel to purchase the new boots he needed and some healing supplies for Elrond.

The atmosphere of the market was stifling, the men loud and rude and the smell horrendous. Estel could not imagine living the life these people led. These people all travelled together in this unpleasant environment. He was well use to Rivendell and its quiet, peaceful elven inhabitants, having spent nineteen of his twenty-one years of life there.

He was hurrying down the streets in an attempt to find a stall that would sell what he needed when suddenly a soft, sweet melody filled the air. Estel listened to the song and found that it was an old elvish lullaby he'd been taught growing up in Rivendell. Wondering at who could possibly be singing such a thing in a place like this, Estel turned towards the sound, gasping at what he saw.

An elf. An elf here, in a human travelling market. The elf had a needle and thread and was patching up a long rip in the faded, crumpled brown tunic spread across his lap.

He was sitting on the small ledge at the back of a large, grey wagon. Dressed only in a dirty undershirt and a pair of tattered green leggings, Estel thought he was the most beautiful elf he'd ever seen.

His voice was soft as he sung the lullaby. Estel found himself captivated by the elf, as he pushed his long, blond hair back when it fell in front of his eyes. High cheek bones and dark eyelashes were accentuated by pale, marble skin.

Estel could see an angry, half-healed cut decorating the skin from the elf's left eye to his leaf-shaped ear. He couldn't imagine where he must've received an injury to that extent.

To Estel's surprise, the elf seemed to sense his gaze and looked up from his darning. Azure eyes pierced grey ones for a moment, then the elf's lips quirked slightly in a hint of a smile as he continued singing softly.

Estel finished the finally line of the lullaby as he stepped up to the stall as he did so. "It has been long since I have sung that song, Master Elf."

"You know it well," the elf said in a lilting voice. His face split into a warm smile.

"Indeed I do," Estel replied, grinning himself.

The elf looked back to the tunic he was mending. "How can I help you, good sir, on this fine evening?"

"Well, I-'' It was only then that Estel realized he had no reason for approaching the elf.

"Yes?"

He glanced around that the merchandise the stall sold. "I need a new shirt."

The elf put down the tunic and slid from his perch on the back of the wagon. "Well, I think I can arrange that, sir. What would you prefer?"

Estel's eyes were drawn to the elf's for inspiration. "I'd like a blue shirt, please."

The elf nodded and went to the closest rack of shirts, pursing his lips in thought before making a selection. "Something like this, sir?" he said, holding out a nightshirt that was four different shades of blue and had large ruffles for the sleeves.

"No, not quite what I was after," Estel choked out.

"I see," the elf said with a nod. Reaching into the rack again, he pulled out another. This one was the colour of the sea and would have come to mid thigh if Estel were to put it on. And it was made of what looked to be a mixture of silk and fleece. "More of this like, perhaps," the elf asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-seriousness.

Estel began to laugh. "I don't think so, no."

"They are really quite hideous, aren't they?" the elf commented, holding them from his body and surveying them.

"No, no, of course not. They are lovely, really."

The elf chuckled. "Do not worry about offending me, good sir." He threw them over the top of the rack and used one hand to lean on a table. "I will never understand why Braeon even tries to sell these clothes. I believe there is no one in their right mind who would buy them."

"Indeed, you are right," Estel agreed with a laugh. This elf was amiable and he found himself surprisingly taken with him. "So what is a beautiful, charming elf like yourself doing in a place like this?" The elf blushed slightly and looked away. Confused, Estel used his hand to turn the elf's chin and force him to look him. He peered deeply into the bright blue eyes and, for a split second, saw a childish desperation for home that puzzled him to no end.

Suddenly, a harsh voice broke the moment. "What do you want?" The elf gasped and hurried away from Estel, eyes on the ground. A large hand grabbed onto his thin wrist and pulled the elf behind a huge body. "I said, what do you want?" Estel stared at the man, who was taller than him and slightly brawnier, and thought hard for an answer.

"I was just-"

The huge man cut off his rebuts with a growl and loomed over him. "You stay away from him, you hear me?"

"Of course, I just wanted to take a look at your merchandise," Estel replied, desperate to dissipate the man's anger and continue talking with the elf.

The man glared at him once more then pulled the elf out from behind him. "Be certain this man gets what he desires. I'm going for dinner and some entertainment. I expect everything to be packed up by the time I get back." The elf nodded at the floor and the man stormed off down the street. Estel thought that he must have been a very close friend to the elf to be that over-protective of him.

The elf craned his neck to watch until the man disappeared around a corner before turning back towards Estel. Placing his hands on his astonishingly slender hips, he frowned slightly. "Just having a look? Here I was, under the delusion you actually wished to purchase one of these fine articles." He gestured towards the clothing around him. Estel could see that the elf was fighting to remain serious and took up the charade also.

"I do so wish to be the laughing stock of my group," he replied as sincerely as possible, laughing on the inside at the elf's quick wit. "Do you have anything that isn't positively garish?"

"You would be hard-pressed to find an item of clothing that is worth purchasing, but perhaps I can interest you in a pretty necklace or pendent?" The elf disappeared for a moment underneath the table and came up with a large wooden box in his hands. Balancing it on one hand, he gestured to Estel to place it on the table then disappeared again to bring up another. Once the second was settled next to its pair, the elf lifted the lids to reveal rows of beautifully made jewellery. Finely interwoven bracelets and delicate earrings shone in the dim lighting. Stunning brooches and necklaces rested upon the red silk.

"They are exquisite," Estel exclaimed. "Where do they come from?"

The elf lent nonchalantly on the table, chin in his hands. "Braeon has two daughters. One believes she has a way with silk and thread, and you can see the outcome." He gestured with one hand at the revolting shirts and dresses around him and used the other to support his head on the ball of his hand.

"She creates very," Estel searched for the word, "urm, interesting items?"

The elf laughed. "Not the first word that comes to my mind, but it is indeed what she thinks. Braeon's second daughter, on the other hand, is truly gifted in the art of jewellery making."

Estel peered at the pieces before him. "I can see that. But they mustn't come cheap."

"They cost a pretty penny, yes." The elf pointed with one bony finger to a thin chain with a small pendent. "Seven pieces of gold just for this bracelet."

Estel whistled appreciatively. "That is a little out of my price range." The elf gave him what Estel could only describe as an impish grin. He found himself enchanted by this strange elf and couldn't stop his next words coming from his mouth. "But what about the pleasure of your company? How much would that cost?" he asked jokingly to hide his nervousness.

"Braeon doesn't like to share, so I suggest you do not bother even asking," the elf said harshly, pushing away from the table and turning away.

"I was joking," Estel exclaimed, brow furrowing in surprise. Were the human and the elf lovers? "I just wanted to invite you for supper. What do you say?"

The elf turned slowly back to him and gave a shy smile. "Are you asking me out, my good sir -?"

"Estel," Estel put in, realising he hadn't given a name yet, "and yes, I am. What say you?" He reached to brush the elf's cheek gently.

The elf was blushing now. "I am very flattered, Estel, but I cannot leave the wagon. Thank you anyway."

Estel frowned, wondering if the elf was trying to turn him down gently. "I am sure your friend wouldn't object terribly to your leaving for a short time," he protested.

Another timid smile graced the elf's lips. "Thank you, but I cannot." Estel found himself smiling anyway, even though he had just been rejected. "So, do you see anything you desire?" the elf continued, his hands on his hips as he met the human's gaze confidently.

"Yes, I do," Estel said honestly, his eyes on the elf's beautiful face. He eventually gestured to a chunky silver ring with a gold inlay, the first piece to catch his attention. "How much for that one?"

"Trust me, adan," the elf said, with a coy smile, "you don't want that piece. It will not suit you." He picked up a necklace and held it out to Estel, the pendant lying in the palm of his slender hand. "Buy this one instead."

Estel touched the necklace, running his weather-beaten fingers over the pendent and lightly grazing the elf's soft skin. It was a thin silver chain with a beautifully carved silver leaf at the bottom. "It is beautiful," he said honestly. "But what does it cost?"

"This one … costs a kiss," the elf replied seriously. He undid the clasp and placed it around Estel's neck. Estel held his breath as the elf leaned close to him, his lips dangerously near to Estel's. He could feel the soft hair brush his lapel and tickle the bare skin of his chest, and smell the sweet scent. The elf lingered for a moment then finally did the clasp up. He pulled back and tapped the side of his cheek. "Come on, then."

Estel leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss but the elf turned his head swiftly and captured the human's lips with his. They kissed fervently for several moments until the elf broke away from him. His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were flushed.

"Would you come with me?" the elf asked, holding out his hand. Estel nodded wordlessly and took it, allowing the elf to lead him towards the wagon. He stopped short in shock when he noticed that the elf's feet were bare and that a cuff was around his slight ankle. His eyes followed the thin chain of mithril that was attached to it and realised it was fastened to a loop on the wagon. It was the type of thing worn by slaves. "What is that?"

The elf turned back and followed his line of sight. "You misunderstood me early when I said I could not have supper with you. I am not free to leave," he said wryly.

"You are a … a slave?"

The elf licked his lips. "Does it make a difference to you?"

"No. Is there anyway I can liberate you?" Estel asked honestly.

"The only way I will be free is if my master dies or decides to give me up. That will not happen," the elf said, with a small, sad smile. "Sorry."

"Well, if I cannot liberate you, what do you want of me?" Estel asked. The elf gestured with his head towards the wagon.

"Are you coming?" he asked slyly.

"Y-yes," Estel managed to choke out. The elf pushed him into the space and shut the caravan doors behind him. Estel's eyes strained against the darkness. He heard the elf move then a match spluttered to life and the elf lit a candle.

"You have lain with a male before, haven't you?" The elf asked in a husky voice. Estel nodded once. "Very well."

The elf dragged the human towards a sofa by the lapels of his coat. He lay back, pulling the human down on top of him. Estel kissed his neck hungrily as skilled fingers found his buttons and began to divest him of his coat. Estel shrugged out of it then pulled his shirt off quickly, throwing it on the floor, along with his scabbard and sword. The elf eyed his chest appreciatively then kissed him on the lips again. With gentle touches, Estel ran his hands under the elf's shirt and pulled the flimsy material over the elf's head.

The elf reached back over his head and scrabbled with the handle of the small chest of drawers beside the sofa. He managed to grasp a bottle of oil as Estel slid his leggings off and stripped away his own trousers.

"Here," he said breathlessly, "it will ease your passing."

Estel trailed his lips tenderly over the elf's neck, up his jaw and to his lips, then behind his pointed ear as he carefully prepared him. The elf moaned, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Once he was ready, the elf wrapped his long, strong legs around the human's waist.

Gently and slowly, Estel pushed in. The elf's back arched and he cried out. "Ai, elbereth!" Estel trailed his hands over the elf's body, moving his hips sensually.

They moved together, slowly at first, until both reached breaking point. Almost simultaneously, they cried out in release. Estel collapsed onto the elf. He brushing the silky blond hair from the fair face then tenderly claimed his lips.

"That was … amazing," Estel groaned breathlessly as he pulled out and rolled over to lay beside the elf on the small sofa. The elf smiled sweetly at him. He trailed his fingertips of the short stubble that covered Estel's chin.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I have not had someone make love to me in such a long time."

"I am honoured that I could give you this pleasure," Estel said sincerely. "Perhaps I could come back tomorrow?"

"The market leaves tomorrow," the elf replied sadly. "I'm sorry. But, and I don't mean to assume anything by saying this, but maybe you could seek me out next time we come this way? It will be less than a year that we will return."

"I shall count down the days." They lay together in silence for quiet a long time, until eventually Estel sat up. "I have to go. My father would have expected me home quite a while ago."

"Of course," the elf agreed. He sat up too, wrapping his arms around his naked legs. "I am sorry to have kept you."

Estel grinned as he pulled up his trousers. "There is no way I would rather have spent it," he said honestly. "In the company of a beautiful, charming elf - What more could I ask?"

-

Estel returned to Rivendell, never speaking to anyone about his foray at the marketplace with an unknown elven slave. First, he had been convinced it had simply been a dream, until he'd found that the necklace he had been given was very real. Then, he had been unwilling to speak of his experience to Elrond, who would surely disapprove of him bedding an elf slave, despite the fact that it was the elf that had initiated, encouraged and enjoyed it. Also, they were no accounts from other elves that Estel had spoken to of an elven slave in the travelling market, leading him to believe that he would be ignored or ridiculed if he were to say such a thing. Estel supposed that the elf's master must have successfully hidden him away whenever he received word that elves were coming to the market.

Regardless of his reluctance to reveal that an elf was being kept captive by humans, Estel vowed that the next time the market was near Rivendell he would find the elf again and try his hardest to liberate him.

So now he found himself, ten months later, combing the market place for the long blond hair and fair face or the grey wagon. Eventually, he laid eyes on the wagon. He rushed up to the bulky man tending the stall, the elf's master, Braeon.

"Good evening, sir," he said respectfully. Braeon grunted in reply. "I was looking for the elven slave that was tending this stall last time you passed this way." He glanced furtively into the wagon, finding no sign of the elf.

"What business have you got wit' him?" Braeon said. His interest was piqued and he frowned at Estel suspiciously.

"I – We spoke last time I was here and I wanted to see him again," Estel replied, stuttering. Braeon hefted himself to his feet and bore down on Estel.

"You be the one that whore lay under, eh?" he growled loudly. The hustle and bustle occurring around them halted and all eyes turned to the pair. "He's not satisfied and so he puts out for any man he comes across?"

"That's a lie," Estel replied, his voice rising.

"Or did you force him, hmm?" Braeon yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. "Liked to see the hapless whore struggling beneath you, did you? Thought you'd stake claim on something that was mine?"

"No!" Estel yelled. The irate man clenched his jaw shut and cocked his head, seemingly waiting for Estel to explain himself. "I simply wanted to … thank the elf for … helping me choose a perfect piece of jewellery for … the maiden of my desires. It was a wonderful gift."

Braeon grunted. "That right, boy? Well then, you need not search out my slave to thank him. He was just doing his duty."

"No, no, sir," Estel hastened to say. He thought quickly. "I feel in debt to him for now the maiden I was wooing has agreed for us to be married."

"Well, the elf idn't here," Braeon eventually said. "He's been … taken ill and rather than risk loosing business while waiting on the side of some road for him to become well again, I left him with one of the healing women while I travelled here. Paid her a hefty sum to give up her stall for several days while she tended him too, I might add."

"When will he be getting back?" Estel asked desperately.

"Well, we move on tomorrow so the elf and the woman shall have to keep moving if they wish to catch up with us."

"Thank you," Estel said, not at all meaning it. The man was cruel and despicable.

Estel turned dejectedly and left the market, returning to Rivendell. How he had been looking forward to finally meeting the elven slave again, and now it appeared he would have to wait at least another ten months.

The next morning, though, Estel was woken by a young servant woman knocking franticly on his door.

"Yes?" Estel asked, rubbing his eyes wearily. She was clutching a covered basket in her hands.

"My lord, this was brought to the gates by a young woman. She told us to give it to you," the elleth said. She passed him the basket. Estel lifted the edge of the blanket covering it, gasping when it revealed an infant within. The baby was very small, smaller than most children Estel had seen before, and was swaddled with no clothing, only a diaper. While the newborn's head was topped with a smattering of dark hair and had familiar grey eyes, it was almost a splitting image of the elven slave Estel had spent an evening with ten months ago. Her thumb was squashed into her mouth and she was gazing up at Estel with wide eyes. He reached out and stroked the girl's hair.

"Thank you," he said to the elf maiden in delight, taking the child without question. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, setting the basket carefully down. He lifted the infant into his arms, gaping down at her tiny face. He looked down and noticed a folded piece of parchment poking out from underneath the downy blanket the child had been resting on. It was written in elegant, flowing elven script, though it had run in some places by small wet patches on the parchment.

_Dear Estel,_

_Forgive me, I know that this must come as a shock to you. You must have been utterly surprised to be handed a newborn infant you never knew existed. Please know that I only wanted the best for my child. Had my master allowed it, I would have kept her in a heartbeat. As it was, he commanded me to leave her at the bottom of the river the moment I had given birth. I hope that you will understand why I choose to save her and send her to you, and I hope that you can forgive me. Obviously, she is much better off with a much more competent father and I trust that you will love her as much as I do. _

_I also wanted to assure you that it was never my intention to fall pregnant. Despite what you may be thinking, I did not know I was fertile and was shocked to discover that was why I began to feel so poorly. I was very so ill for such a long time and eventually realised that I was pregnant. I hid it for quite a while, over four months, until eventually my master noticed. He was furious and demanded that the local healing woman rid me of the child. She refused and my master finally agreed that I would have to carry the baby to full term. It was utterly miserable and, although I am a monster for saying this, I could not be happier to finally give birth. I know that must sound like the most horrible, heartless thing to say and honestly she was much safer inside me than outside, once my master could have destroyed her, but I am a slave. It is not easy being on your hands and knees scrubbing floors with such a large stomach, or raped by a vindictive master who is intent on harming you for falling pregnant. I pray that you can understand this and not resent me for it._

_Also, I want you to understand that I do not seduce random strangers on a daily basis. You probably require an explanation for my actions that evening. Honestly, I cannot give you any reason that sounds entirely sane. I can, though, explain that I have not had someone make love to me since I have been a slave. As strange as it may sound, I have wished for nothing more than painless, loving sex. I cannot believe that I am telling a person who is little more than a strange this, but that was the first time I have voluntarily climaxed by another's hand and I could almost not remember what it felt like to be treated like a lover, rather than a whore. _

_Please, Estel, I am begging you to take in our daughter. As soon as I gave birth, I knew that she was yours. I am beseeching, please raise her comfortably, safely and with love. I may not understand how, but you obviously live in Rivendell amongst my kin. Your clothing and your nature, it gave it away. I know that she will be well cared for. You are a good man. I trust that she will be provided for in a way that I could not manage and be cherished._

_I know that I have already selfishly asked so much of you but I have one last request. Please, if there is anyway at all that you can avoid telling our child of who I am I would be eternally grateful. Say that her other parent is dead, sailed, gone, I care not, but I beg that you do not make her live with the burden of knowing that she was born of a whore-slave. I would rather that she did not know who I am than be embarrassed of her heritage._

_I cannot fully express what I am feeling now, so I will simply say thank you once more. And, I will lastly add that I have taken to calling her Annari. It is entirely up to you, as you are her father, but perhaps that could continue to be her name._

_Sincerely._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**/Looks around hopefully/ Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, folks, here is chapter two.

So, this one will have a bit of graphic labour … might want to skip over that part if you're easily squeeked.

For disclaimers, see chapter one.

Also I have a small story to tell: Once upon a time in a land called Middle Earth, two males elves fell in love. But despite this, both of them were decidedly unhappy that they couldn't have a child together. So they prayed and prayed and prayer their little pointed ears off and eventually the Valar decided to grant the male elves the ability to bear a child. They were effeminate enough as it was so really, what difference did it make? So, children, imagine that as well as having a penis (everyone together: schoolgirl giggle), male elves have a (gasp!) vagina-like … thing. I imagine it is not entirely the same, of course. It was smaller and there was much less room inside a male elf for a child. So therefore bearing a child was much more painful, uncomfortable and long for a male elf than a female elf. But most found it was worth it ;) cause they got a wee little bub at the end. And this is AU, so either deal with it or don't read.

On with the story then:

* * *

Legolas was certain that every person in the market had lined the edge of the path to see his return. He was intently aware of their eyes on his tearstained face and once again slender figure, and he could easily hear their whispers.

_I don't think they've returned with a child_

_Braeon must have forbidden it._

_Perhaps it died at birth._

_Hmm, that may be it. I wonder how 'Las will cope._

He was unbelievably weary and felt as though he would fall asleep on his feet. Sara, the young healer Braeon had drafted to deliver the child, was gently supporting him.

After his water had broken, Braeon had made him remain behind to birth the child while the rest of the market moved on. He'd had a heartbreakingly long labour, with the baby breeching and struggling to be born for many hours. It had been dreadfully painful and taken an excruciating thirty hours …

_Legolas pressed a hand to his large, round stomach when another painful contraction racked his body. His other hand clenched tightly and he bit his lip. With his eyes closed, he breathed slowly through the pain until it passed._

"_Elf! Elf!" Braeon growled. Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the irate man. "Don't you ignore me. Get over here and give me more bread!" _

_Legolas groaned and hauled himself gracelessly to his feet, before quickly dealing with the man's request. After he was appeased, Legolas immediately slipped back onto the uncomfortable ledge of the wagon, sitting with his back against the wooden wall and his knees bent. A pillow cushioned his back and his feet were slightly spread. It was the only position he found, at this late stage of pregnancy and in such an environment, reasonably endurable. _

_Another painful contraction came and Legolas tensed as it passed. His eyes flicked to Braeon, who was still oblivious that his slave was in labour. Legolas wished for it to remain so as the next day the market would travel to an area just outside Rivendell. In his wildest dreams, Legolas imagined that somehow he would be able to smuggle his infant once it was born to one of his kin, as far fetched as that thought was. _

_When yet another, more agonizing pain came and passed, Legolas was distressed to finally come to terms with the fact that he certainly wouldn't make it to Rivendell. Soon enough Braeon would realise that he was already in labour. _

_Legolas slide uncomfortably off the wagon and began to pace restlessly, breathing in and out slowly and disregarding Braeon's derisive look. He groaned softly and clenched his hands into fists as another contraction racked his body. _

"_Don't be whingeing, elf," Braeon said callously. "You've got yourself into this state and I have no sympathy for you. If you hadn't hidden that you were pregnant with a little bastard I would have killed it immediately and you wouldn't currently be fat and useless."_

_Legolas ducked his head, his eyes glinting dangerously. He took a steady breath before meekly replying, "Aye, sir."_

"_And stop that infuriating pacing, you look like an oliphaunt."_

_Legolas bit his lip to stop the furious reply bubbling inside of him. He was tired, in pain and at his wits end. He sat down on the ledge of the wagon again and was about to shift back into his reclining position when there was a soft POP! noise. He felt a warm wetness spreading through his leggings and he froze in shock. Slowly he reached down and realised that his waters had indeed broken. _

_Legolas took a deep, calming breathing. His baby was coming now. There was no denying it any longer. He was immobile with abject terror and shock until another painful contraction came._

_Finally, he managed to clear his throat. "S-sir," he said hesitantly._

"_What, elf?"_

"_I'm in labour," he said softly, fearing the angry outburst Braeon would undoubtedly have. He was not mistaken. "My baby is coming soon." _

_Braeon stood and advanced on the hapless elf. "Are you sure?"_

"_Aye, my waters have broken," Legolas replied. Braeon looked at his soiled leggings briefly before turning away in disgust. _

"_Wonderful. Just wonderful," he growled. He withdrew a small key from his pocket and unlocked the mithel chain binding the elf from the wagon. "Stupid, worthless elf. Do you live to spite me?" Legolas didn't reply, simply focusing on breathing through another contraction. "Well get up!" Braeon snarled, wrenching the elf to his feet. "You can't stay here to have the rotten thing. I have no desire to see such a horrid event." He tightened his vice grip on the elf's arm and pulled him from the wagon, the thin chain dragging from Legolas' ankle. _

"_Where are we going?" Legolas asked uneasily. He hadn't spoken to Braeon about what would happen to him when he had to give birth, knowing that he wouldn't be receptive to that line of conversation. He was anxious now. _

_Braeon didn't reply. After several minutes, they reached a familiar wagon. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Sara, the young healing woman who had disinclined to kill the child previously, answered the door when Braeon rapt loudly. Braeon pushed the elf towards her._

"_He says the thing is finally coming," he said roughly. "You know what I've paid you to do. I want the elf back completely well and the thing gone. And remember, both of you, that if you escape," he pointed at Legolas, "her life is forfeit." He stalked off without another word. _

_Sara shook her head in disgust. "What a horrid man. Come on in, 'Las," she said kindly, taking Legolas' hand and pulling him into her cosy wagon. She gently helped him to lie down on the sofa with a pillow behind his head and his knees bent. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief at the unbelievably comfy position, the first time in countless weeks he hadn't been aching and uncomfortable. Braeon would have considered it entirely disrespectful for him to act such in his presence. _

_Sara wordlessly removed his soiled trousers and checked the baby's progress. Legolas blushed but did not protest to the examination. "Now, I see your water has broken," Sara began. "How long ago?"_

"_Just before Braeon brought me here," Legolas replied, groaning as another contraction came. _

"_I see." She rummaged through a cupboard then handed Legolas a pair of soft, light woollen trousers. He pulled them on gratefully. "You're progressing well and it will be a good while yet until the baby is ready to be born. I was just making myself some dinner when you came. Would you like something to eat?"_

_Legolas' stomach growled loudly at the mere mention of food. "Yes, please," he said gratefully._

The labour progressed seemingly normally, until Sara realised that baby was breech. While he had been able to doze off for short periods and had been more content than any other point in the labour during the first phase, Legolas struggled through second phase.

His waters had broken very early on, leaving quite a long time for more contractions. The market had travelled onwards, leaving the labouring elf and the healer in the dust. Finally, on the second evening, the urge to push came.

"_Come on, 'Las," Sara encouraged unfalteringly. She was at the foot of the couch, diligently monitoring the baby's progress. "You have to keep pushing. Whenever you feel the urge, push with the contraction."_

"_Ai, Elbereth," Legolas groaned, falling back against the couch, "it hurts. Ai!" He bore down again, growing discouraged when there was no apparent progress. It had been a distressingly long time, and exceedingly painful from the unfavourable position of the baby. _

"_Focus, 'Las, focus,' Sara coached. "Concentrate and push again."_

"_I cannot," Legolas ground out, tightly clenching the material of his tunic with his fists in agony. He tossed his head distractedly to get his dishevelled hair from in front of his eyes then gritted his teeth and pushed again. "I cannot do this. I want this to stop." He felt tears that had thus far disinclined to fall slip down his cheeks._

"_You cannot give up," Sara ordered. Legolas partly ignored her, so involved as he was in the intense pain. "Listen, 'Las! Listen to me! You cannot give up now! You are so close. Just a few more pushes. You _can_ do this!"_

"_No, no," Legolas gasped. "Ai! It hurts so badly." He screamed again. _

"_Think about your baby, 'Las," Sara said firmly. "Just focus on your baby. She is the reason you are going through this."_

"_To what purpose, Sara?" Legolas cried. "Braeon ordered my baby dead as soon as it was born. Why must I endure such pain only for it to bring heartache?" _

"_Listen to me! I wouldn't kill your baby when Braeon asked the first time, 'Las, and I certainly won't kill it after it's born," Sara assured him. "She _will not_ die."_

"_How? He will not tolerate her surviving. If you will not kill her, he will," Legolas sobbed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Another fierce contraction came and he pushed with it, crying out in desperation. "I cannot … I cannot…"_

"_Look at me, 'Las," Sara soothed. "Listen, we are barely three hours from Rivendell. The baby will be born in minutes, if you focus. I shall take a small detour on the way back to the market and give the baby to the first elf I find." She paused as another painful contraction passed. "Surely one of your kin will be willing to take her in."_

"_Aye, someone will. The Lords of Rivendell are kind, they will take her into their care, even though she will be half-human," Legolas agreed. "Thank you. Thank you so very much, Sara."_

"_Think nothing of it," Sara said, waving away the comment distractedly. "Just focus on the task at hand, Legolas. It is time – I can see the baby's feet now."_

But despite her claim, the baby still took just under an hour to emerge to greet the world. She breeched painfully and it took quite some of Sara skills to gently coach Legolas through the birth and ensure the safe delivery of the child. Legolas didn't doubt that he wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't been there.

_A loud, long scream followed by the shrill cry of an infant rented the silence disrupted previously by only Legolas' pained gasps and harsh breathing. _

"_There you go, there you go," Sara whispered, lifting the infant up until Legolas could see her. She was wriggling and kicking her tiny legs. Though she was covered in a sticky substance, Legolas knew that she was easily the most precious, most perfect being in Middle Earth._

"_Ai elbereth, elbereth," Legolas gasped, completely confounded. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off the child. "She's amazing."_

"_She is," Sara agreed, smiling brightly. She bustled around cleaning the child up while Legolas laid back against the soft pillows, eyes closed as he listened to the abating cries. _

_Finally, Legolas opened his eyes. Sara was cradling the infant, which was now wrapped in a fluffy blanket, and gazing down at him. "What is wrong?" he said immediately, noticing the sad look in her eyes. A hint of panic crept into his voice._

"_Nothing is wrong," Sara assured him immediately. "I just - 'Las, are you sure you want to hold her?"_

"_Why wouldn't I want to her hold? She's my baby!" Legolas cried. He held out his hands, indicating that he wanted her close. _

"'_Las, you mustn't get too attached to her," Sara reasoned desperately. "You will have to give her up, you know that."_

"_I know … I know," he gasped. "But I have already gotten attached during these months that I carried her inside of me. I have to see her. Please, just give her to me!"_

_Sara hesitated for a long moment, then placed the child cautiously into his arms. Legolas gaped down at her, cradling her close to his chest and examining her tiny face. The little girl looked strikingly like him, Legolas mused as he traced one of her slightly pointed ears. He looked for any hint of Braeon's half of her parentage, but was surprised to find none. Despite this, she did not look entirely like him at all, though he did bear a resemblance to …._

"_Dear Elbereth!" Legolas cried. Sara looked at him quickly. _

"_What is it, 'Las?" _

"_Braeon isn't her father!" he cried, astounded. He smiled weakly through his tears of sheer happiness. "My little girl isn't Braeon's child!"_

"_That is wonderful," Sara exclaimed. _

"_Aye. I know now who will take her in," he said gratefully. "Do you have parchment and a quill? I must write a letter before you go to Rivendell."_

As soon as he had realised that the human he spent the evening with just under a year ago had fathered his child, Legolas had felt an immense relief wash over him. He felt certain that the young man was from Rivendell and that he would without question care for Annari.

Despite this, it had been devastatingly difficult to hand her over to Sara. He had wept for quite sometime after Sara had forcibly taken her from him and left for Rivendell. He had known that he could never, ever had kept Annari as Braeon wouldn't have allowed it, but that didn't make the parting any less painful and raw.

"'Las." Sara's soft voice pulled Legolas from his dazed musings. She touched his arm and gestured towards the familiar grey wagon that was only meters ahead of them. He nodded curtly and steeled himself.

Braeon was seated in his usual chair, looking the elf up and down with a smirk on his face. Legolas squirmed under his gaze, looking anywhere but the man, and approached him. He gave a short bow.

"It is about time you returned," Braeon said gruffly to Sara, ignoring the elf's presence. "I see you failed to make him presentable." He looked scornfully at Legolas' slightly red eyes and nose, and the disarray his hair was in.

"With all due respect, 'Las has been through a long and exhausting labour," Sara said, a hint of frustration tinging her voice. "I highly doubt that being presentable was the most important thing on either of our minds."

Braeon waved his hand dismissively. "I care not. You have been payed, leave now."

Sara gave Legolas a small, encouraging smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly before hurrying off. The spectators that had been watching the exchange turned away, going back to their own business.

"Come, slave, you know your place. Fix me some breakfast," Braeon ordered. "You've been shirking your duties too long now." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, scrutinizing the elf.

"Yes, sir," Legolas said respectfully. In silence he prepared an egg with bread for the human, automatically completing the task he'd done countless other times. As he buttered the bread, he could feel Braeon's eyes on him.

"Where is the thing?" the brutish man finally asked.

"Gone," Legolas whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He collected himself. "My baby is gone, sir."

"Excellent," Braeon said. Legolas placed the plate in front of him wordlessly and stepped back as he began to eat. Legolas' own stomach rumbled in hunger as it usually did, but as always he ignored it and wearily slid onto the back ledge of the wagon. He was completely exhausted and rightly believed that he would collapse if he didn't sit down and rest.

Legolas pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He lent his head back again the wall, feeling slight despair from the sheer normalcy of this position. Almost every day and night he would perch here thus, tending to the stall when customers came and otherwise gazing dreamily at the sky. Over the last months it had become increasingly difficult with he rounded stomach and though he had loathed the awkward, painful position at the time, he found himself wished with all his heart that he was still carrying the child inside of him. He felt a deep emptiness inside of him now that the little girl was gone and was it easy to presume that he would never see her again.

Braeon finished his breakfast and advanced on Legolas, who had drifted off in light slumber. He was jolted back into consciousness by Braeon loudly and menacingly clearing his throat.

"May I help you, sir?" Legolas asked tiredly, his eyes trained on the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Braeon demanded.

"I have not slept in almost two days, sir, and for most of that time I was in labour," Legolas replied in a soft, submissive voice. "With all due respect, I am trying to catch up."

Braeon stroked his beard thoughtful. "I suppose that I'll have to give you a couple hours off to rest, won't I?" he said derisively. "You truly are worthless sometimes, whore. I wouldn't be bothered keeping you at all, if you weren't so pleasurable."

Legolas pursed his lips slightly and his nostrils flared. He tried to ignore the debasing words, as always.

"Very well, you may sleep until noon but I expect you to tend the stall after that and make me dinner this evening," Braeon finally said. "Don't be expecting this compassion regularly, though, you coddled elf."

"Thank you, sir," Legolas replied. He slid carefully off the wagon and clamoured to his feet, wincing visibly as he did so. Braeon noticed this.

"Are you hurt?" he asked bluntly. His eyes flickered meaningfully downwards. Legolas couldn't help the astonished look that crossed his face, nor could he prevent his right eyebrow raising a fraction of an inch.

"I gave birth mere hours ago," Legolas said, his voice coloured with shock. "How could you think that I wouldn't be?"

"Don't you dare speak to me so insolently," Braeon growled. He backhanded the elf viciously across the cheek, staring at him coldly as he crumpled to the ground with a pained cry. Legolas placed a hand to his cheek, already knowing that come morning he would have a stark bruise. "You can bet that tonight will be painful for you then, if you are sore," Braeon said callously.

Legolas bit his lip tightly, knowing that Braeon would be true to his words. The man stormed away from him and threw himself into his chair, ignoring the elf again.

Legolas crawled underneath to wagon to his usual bed, which consisted of whatever patch of grass or dirt the wagon was positioned over at the time. Once he was reasonably comfortable, Legolas pulled his legs loosely to his chest again and hugged them for comfort, drifting into exhausted, dreamless slumber immediately.

* * *

Please review if you have a moment. I understand that I am writing to a VERY limited audience and a note that even _one_ person is reading would be wonderful. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, another chapter! I got like four reviews in two days (:S weird, I know) and it made me all happy and wanting to publish … so here we go!**

**Disclaimers = chapter one **

* * *

It was not like young Estel to be late, Elrond thought to himself as he and his sons began breakfast the next morning. When the human's seat was still absent after the dishes had all been cleared away, Elrond quickly went to his rooms, praying that nothing ill had befallen him. He knocked on the door but when no reply was given he slipped in the quarters.

The site that greeted him shocked and worried him in equal measure. Estel was seating in a loveseat on the large balcony overlooking the great river of Imaladris. In his arms was a small bundle. Elrond held his breath, having an inkling of an idea what the blanket hid. He rushed over to Estel and stood before him, gazing down at the tiny baby asleep in his arms.

Estel glanced up at him quickly before looking down at the infant's tiny, perfect face. Elrond collapsed to his knees and reached out, pulling the blanket partway from the little girl's face. He could clearly see that her ear were gently pointed, not to the normal extent of an elf's but enough that elven heritage showed.

"Estel," he gasped. The human met his eyes slowly. "How?"

"Her name is Annari," Estel replied softly. His eyes fell back to her face. "She is my baby." Elrond didn't question this declaration for one second. One only had to look at her eyes and strong cheekbones to know that it was Estel that had fathered her. The way he was gazing at her in complete adoration and love only cemented the fact.

"How is this possible?" Elrond asked in utter disbelief. "No elf maiden or elf man has been pregnant that I know of. Who is the other parent, Estel?"

"I do not know his name," Estel admitted sadly. Elrond's eyes widened but Estel ignored his look of disapproval and continued. "Do you remember when I visited the travelling market early this year? I met an elf there."

"And you just decided to make love with him?" Elrond asked in incredulity. Estel blushed.

"We began to talk together. I found that he was very amicable and we started to become attracted to each other," Estel revealed. "He was beautiful and charming, but I also realised just as he invited me into his trailer that he was a slave."

If it was possible, Elrond's eyes become even wider. "How could you bed a slave, Estel?!" he said, his voice rising angrily. "I thought better of you. That is taking complete and utter advantage of his state!" The elf lord eyed his foster son darkly.

"Father, he asked me to lie with him," Estel reasoned patiently, allowing the rant to finish. "He seemed to realise that I was from Imaldris and asked me to come into his trailer. He was in control the entire time and if he had of wished it I would have stopped as soon as he felt uncomfortable."

"You are sure it was the slave's choice? He wasn't being pressured by you or his master at all?" Elrond asked seriously. Estel nodded. "Very well, continue."

"I went back to market this year but the elf wasn't there. It is my understanding that he was forced to remain behind while giving birth. Early this morning a young servant bought me the child," Estel finished.

Elrond sat back on his heels, digesting all this information. "We have to decide what to do with this child, Estel," he eventually said.

"What is there to decide, Father?" Estel asked. "She is my daughter."

"You are young. Do you want to be burdened by a child so early in your life?" the elven lord asked. Estel bit his lip, contemplating Elrond's words carefully.

"She will not be a burden," he said resolutely, gazing down at the elfling in adoration.

"I do not think you realise just how difficult your life will become with an infant in it," Elrond reasoned warily.

"I have fallen in love her," Estel said simply. "She is _my_ daughter. I cannot even consider how difficult it will be to raise her when all I can feel is the love I have for her."

"Very well, as long as you are sure," Elrond replied vaguely. "Come now, Estel. You and the baby both need something to eat."

-

Elrond was still reeling over the sudden appearance of Estel's child when he wandered dazedly to Glorfindel's study. He had spent quite some time with Estel, gently coaching him on how to feed and change the infant, then had left him to find his captain.

He had no doubt that Estel would be a wonderful father for the little girl, despite how young he was. But he also knew that Estel didn't understand just how much work a baby would be and how much she would change his life.

"Lord Elrond, what can I do for you?" Glorfindel said politely, standing up from his desk. Elrond clasped his hand in the appropriate warrior greeting then sat down.

"I need your help, mellon nin," Elrond said. "Estel apparently has a child."

"A child?" Glorfindel repeated. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm afraid that I do not understand, Elrond."

"Believe me, you wouldn't be the only one," Elrond admitted. "This morning a child was delivered to Imaldris with the claim that it is Estel's daughter."

"But that is preposterous!" the fabled Balrog slayer claimed.

"I would think the same if I hadn't seen her myself," Elrond sighed. "She is indeed Estel's blood, there is no doubt."

"How?"

"He told me that he … spent the evening with a male elven slave when the human village travel by Imaldris," Elrond admitted. Glorfindel was immediately outraged but Elrond forsensed the danger and prevented his outburst. "He didn't rape the slave! He told me the complete story and I read the letter the slave sent with the child. I trust him and besides, Estel is much too kind-hearted to take advantage of a state like that."

"I agree," Glorfindel said. "There is still the matter of this elven slave."

"My thoughts exactly," Elrond agreed. "The market is outside of Imaldris now. I would like you to take several of your men and try to find this elf. When you do, bring him back here."

"I will do my best," Glorfindel promised.

-

Legolas sat despondently on the ledge of the wagon, watching the people mill about around him. It was an hour past noon so he had been woken roughly by Braeon to come 'do his duty.'

Twisting a strand of hair around his finger, Legolas tried to push thoughts of the baby he'd heartbreakingly given up mere hours ago. He was hopeful that Estel would keep the baby but there was a lingering fear in his heart that he wouldn't. He was young, after all.

But Legolas condemned himself to never knowing the fate of his baby. After the long years he had spent in slavery, he wasn't one to believe in false hope.

His attention was caught when a large man by the name of Daevad strode up to the wagon. He was a close acquaintance of Braeon and, while he was never intentional cruel to Legolas, he wasn't a pleasant person.

"Elves are coming!" Daevad said to Braeon in a low voice. Legolas sat forward, listening intently.

"Right then," Braeon said. He turned to Legolas. "Best I hide him away then, hmm?"

"Braeon, they approach with all haste! I've never seen them this incensed," Daevad said urgently. "I think they could be after that one," Daevad suggested, jutting his head toward Legolas.

As though in slow motion, Legolas' eyes flickered to Braeon. There was calculating look his eyes and the human noticed it as soon as their eyes met.

In a movement barely discernable to human eyes, Legolas had launched himself from the end of the wagon and vaulted over the wooden table that made up the stall, and then frantically began to run in the direction Daevad had pointed. His only desperate thoughts were getting far enough away from Braeon until he could make contact with the other elves.

Braeon immediately predicted his rash actions though and he only made it several feet from the wagon before he was tripped by the chain around his ankle. He fell to the ground hard. Braeon stood with the thin chain wrapped around his hand, wrenching the elf's slight weight back towards him. Legolas immediately began to scrabble backwards, trying desperately to grab onto something. Finally his hands clasped something solid and he tightened his grip on the upraised tree root he'd latched onto. Braeon continued to pull him back, though he firmly held onto the tree with all his strength and Braeon couldn't wrench him closer.

"Help! Help, please, anyone!" he called out desperately. "Please, help!"

"Daevad, hold him down," Braeon growled in anger. Immediately the large man did so, straddling the hapless elf over the knees and pressing his hands onto his chest to keep him on the ground.

"No! No! Get off me, you bastard!" Legolas yelled. "Help, someone, please!"

Braeon realised the chain and helped Daevad restrain him. He placed one of his knees on Legolas' stomach and pushed down hard, and covered his mouth with one huge hand. Using his free hand, Braeon slammed his elbow as hard as possible into Legolas' right hand. With a cry of pain Legolas automatically realised his grip on the tree root, then Braeon did the same to his left hand. The human gripped his wrists tightly together with one hand.

"Get me that rope," Braeon ordered. Daevad complied and he flipped Legolas onto his stomach then trussed his hands tightly at the small of his back. Braeon made a crude gag out of his suede jerkin and forced it between Legolas' teeth. "You don't mind if I keep in him in your wagon until the elves leave. You'll be well compensated."

"Of course," Daevad replied. Braeon hefted Legolas' to his feet. Immediately the elf began kicking and struggling desperately. Braeon tightened his grip on Legolas' wrists when he trying to pull himself away. Legolas managed to kick his foot backwards into Braeon's knee.

"Still! Be still, you bloody whore!" Braeon growled. He hit Legolas viciously around the head, stunning him for a moment. The human hefted Legolas' limp body over his shoulder, ignoring the angry kicks. He turned to the gathered villagers watching the scene. "No one will speak a word of this to the lowly elves that are coming! If anyone does, I will personally ensure that you and your family will suffer."

Braeon and Daevad dragged Legolas to another trailer, fighting his struggles the entire way. They forced him in and bound his hands to the back of the wagon. Legolas kicked out at Daevad once again and earned his a harsh slap across the face.

"The elves are coming!" a small child cried out from outside.

"I want you to keep him here for several days," Braeon said in a whisper, "until we leave the elf-home at least. He is not to be found."

"Of course," Daevad replied easily. "What liberties may I take?"

"I care not, just do not rape him," Braeon said eventually, after a moment of thought. "I haven't taken him since he began showing that disgusting pregnancy and I will not have you doing so before me." Without another word he turned on his heel and left.

Legolas kicked out with his feet, slamming them into the side of the wagon and attempting to garner attention. He tried to call out through the makeshift gag, succeeding in making only a few grunts and sounds.

"Be quiet! Braeon will have my hide if the elves find you!" Daevad hissed. Legolas gazed defiantly back and began kicking out again. "Fine, you blasted elf!" He went over to the cupboard and removed a potent drug he commonly used on barmaidens and men. He dropped it into a bowl and lit it, leaving it on the ground near Legolas and exiting the wagon.

Legolas immediately felt the drug begin to take effect. He started to sob harshly, knowing there was no way to escape. He began to feel sluggish and his head dropped down. He fought to keep his eyes open, his chest still heaving violently as he wept in despondence.

Eventually, he lost his battle with consciousness and fell to the ground.

-

Elrond stood on the balcony with Estel, who was cradling the baby in his arms, watching together as the guards approached. The sun was setting behind them, bathing all of Rivendell in colour.

"They didn't return with him," Estel noted absently.

"Nay," Elrond replied sadly. "Come, Estel, we will see what they say." He patted Estel on the arm before pulling him out of the room.

Estel rocked Annari in his arms, singing softly in his gruff voice. He skated his fingers gently over her tiny face, travelling to her gently pointed ears.

"We haven't found your Adar, Anna," he said quietly. "I'll try my best to find him. He has given me you, dearest, so I should give him his freedom in return."

Elrond listened wordlessly to what Aragorn said to the child as they walked. The pair arrived at the main entrance and only had to wait moments for Glorfindel and his companions to arrive.

"Well met, Elrond, Estel," the great lord Glorfindel called, tilting his head slightly in their direction. He dismounted gracefully and handed the reins to a close stableboy, thanking him, then strode to Elrond and Estel.

"You didn't find him?" Estel said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Nay," Glorfindel admitted. "We searched the market and found the wagon you described. We spoke to the … gentleman … Braeon. He claims he doesn't keep a slave."

"He does. I know he does," Estel cried. "He was chained to the wagon. Did you check inside?"

"Yes we did," Glorfindel replied. "We didn't find the slave. He must've been taken elsewhere. But we did find a couple signs of him." He pulled a horsehair brush from his pack. "I highly doubt that Braeon man would own something like this. And there were clothes too that weren't his."

"So you know he is there somewhere," Estel said angrily. "Why did you not search the entire market?"

"Peace, Estel," Elrond said. The baby in his arms began to fuss. "It would not be fair on the other people to invade their homes like that."

"What are we to do then?" Estel said. "Are we just to leave him to torment?"

"I'll send some of my warriors to the market as simple shoppers," Glorfindel mused. "Perhaps they will be able to find him."

"Did you question any of the other humans to see if they knew anything about him?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, but they appear to have been threatening into keeping quiet," Glorfindel said. "It was quite obvious they all knew something but no one wanted to give us any information."

Annari chose that moment to begin to cry. Estel shushed her gently, turning away from the elves and rocking her in his arms. Elrond came to his side.

"Perhaps she senses your frustrations," he said. Estel nodded and took a deep, calming breath.

"Perhaps she also senses that her Adar is not with her," he said softly. "I pray that he is well, though I suppose that is folly if you were unable to find him. He must be hidden somewhere."

Annari began to quiet. Glorfindel peered over Aragorn's shoulder at the baby. His mouth formed into a perfect O.

"She is a wonder, Estel," the hardened warrior breathed. "A truly gorgeous child. What is her name?"

"Annari. Anna for short," Aragorn replied softly. "The elven slave – goodness, I do not even know _his_ name –called her that in his letter. I would like to respect his wishes."

"That is a very noble thing to do," Elrond stated. "She will be well catered for in Imaldris and have all the love that her Adar hoped for."

"Aye, it has been long since these halls have been brightened with a child's laughter," Glorfindel added. "In fact Annari's father was the last." He said with a wink. "Let us all pray to the Valar that baby Anna will not be as greater trouble-maker as he was."

* * *

**Again, I would love a review if you have time … pretty please? Even just to say you're reading or some constructive critisism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay … Lots of stuff has been happening, lets just leave it at that. I was distracted writing two other stories that I am half-heartedly considering posting, though I am unsure whether they will attract any interest haha! **

**Anyway, here is the next part. Hope you enjoy: **

**

* * *

**_Over seven years later_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look Daddy!" Aragorn turned in the direction of the shrill voice calling to him from across the clearing. Smiling brightly, he caught sight of the little elfling running as fast as her legs could carry her. Long dark hair streamed behind her as she ran, holding something carefully in her loosely cupped hands. Aragorn chuckled to himself as Annari stumbled slightly, falling onto her elbows on ground to avoid crushing her small burden, and succeeded in getting mud on her tunic. Unfazed, she righted herself quickly and fearfully opened her hands to peer at what she carried. Smiling wildly again, the young girl began to shout to her father with renewed energy. Eventually, Annari made it to the man, who obligingly knelt down beside her.

"What is it, Anna?" Aragorn asked, peering intently at what his daughter clutched.

"Look, Daddy," Anna whispered, gently unfurling her fingers to reveal a tiny bird resting on her palm. "It was on the ground. It came and sat on my hand."

"Amazing, dearest," Aragorn replied, wondering not for the first time about his daughter's way with animals. Looking closer, Aragorn could see that the bird was very young, too young to survive in the wild without a nana. He told this to Annari, who frowned thoughtfully, then turned to the little bird.

"Where is your nana, Ireth?" she asked the bird, causing her father to smile softly. Already the elfling had named the bird, who peered widely up at Aragorn from her seat on Annari's palm. "Daddy, I don't think Ireth knows," Annari inferred.

Recalling that he had seen (and hidden from his daughter's sight) the small body of an older bird on the trek to the clearing, Aragorn supposed that perhaps Ireth's nana was deceased. "Well, then I suppose she will have to stay with us, hmm?"

"Really? Thank you, Daddy!" Annari cried, throwing her arms around her father, mindful of the little bird, Ireth.

"Would you like to go show Ireth to your grandfather? Perhaps he will be able to tell us how to care for her." The little elfling nodded enthusiastically, clutching Aragorn's hand and pulled him towards the home. She started to talk endlessly, though Aragorn couldn't decipher portions that were said as everything was spoken in, seemingly, one breath.

"Anna, can you hear that?" Aragorn whispered suddenly, pulling the little girl against the wall. She cocked her head and listened, then nodded hurriedly. "I think it is Uncle Elladan and Uncle Elrohir," he said conspiringly. "You should give them a fright."

Annari giggled loudly, then covered her mouth with her free hand. She nodded.

"I'll hold Ireth, hmm?" Aragorn asked. He took the tiny creature carefully in his hand. She hopped along until she was perched on his finger. "Be very quiet, dearest."

Annari crept along the wall silently. She halted just before the corner and was just about to jump around when-

"Arghhh!" Elladan and Elrohir cried as they hurtled themselves around the corner, startling the child before she could frighten them. Annari shrieked as she was caught by Elladan, who held her firmly in his arms as Elrohir began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop, no! Uncle Elrohir!" she giggled, struggling ineffectually. "Uncle Elladan, make him stooooop!"

"You thought you could frighten us, did you little one?" Elrohir said, his voice sing-song. He abandoned his physical torment when Elladan lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"Brother, please be care with my daughter," Aragorn said in amused exasperation. "I'd prefer to have her in one piece.

"Aragorn, you fret too much sometimes," Elladan said with a hearty laugh. Aragorn knew his words to be true, as the twins would die before they would let any harm befall the young girl. Ignoring Annari's pleas of 'again, again!' he took a small step back, quirking his eyebrows as though studying her. "It appears to me … but no, it couldn't be …"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, brother of mine?" Elrohir asked.

"I think I may be," Elladan replied seriously. He peered closer at Annari, who giggled.

"What is it, Uncles?" she asked in excitement.

"When was the last time we lay our eyes on you, little one?" Elrohir asked.

"Just this morning, at breakfast," Annari exclaimed, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"That couldn't possible be right!" Annari nodded her head frantically.

"It is! What is wrong?"

"Is it just me or –" Elrohir began, only to be cut off by his twin.

"- or have you become _even_ more beautiful than the last time we saw you?" Elladan finished gravely. Annari giggled.

"You are so silly!" she cried. Aragorn came to her side and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I happen to think they are telling the truth, my precious daughter," he told her honestly. The girl blushed deeply and buried her face into Elladan's robe. "Would you like to introduce Ireth to your uncles?"

"Oh yes!" Annari replied. She held her finger out to the baby bird, who immediately jumped onto it. "Ireth, these are my very silly uncles." She said matter-of-factly. "We found her in the garden. She doesn't have a naneth."

"I supposed that Elrond wouldn't mind greatly if she were to foster with us," Aragorn added.

"Nay, I'm sure it will be fine," Elladan agreed. "Well, I suppose that we should be on our way. The delegate from Lothlorien is due to arrive shortly and father has placed Elrohir and I diplomatic duty." Both twins pulled an identical face of distaste.

Once both parties had said their goodbyes, Aragorn and Annari continued to make their way to Elrond's study. As they passed through the corridors many elves greeted them enthusiastically, from guards to servants. Annari smiled brightly and acknowledged each of them by name.

"Come in," Elrond called when Aragorn knocked on his study door, "it is unlocked."

"Greetings, Elrond."

"Good morning, grandfather!" Annari cried as she bounded into the room. Elrond smiled warmly and gestured for them to be seated.

"How are the both of you?"

"We are well, aren't we Anna?" Aragorn replied. The young girl clambered rather awkwardly into the ornate chair before Elrond's desk, still carefully holding the bird.

"Look, grandfather!" she said, lowering her voice notably, mindful of the quiet of the elder elf's study and not wanting to startle Ireth. She held out her hands carefully, allowing Elrond to peer at the baby bird.

"She is very young, child," he said seriously.

"Ireth doesn't have a naneth," Aragorn told him gravely.

"That is no good at all," Elrond replied. "We shall have to care for her then." He gracefully stood and lifted a beautiful, ornate jewellery box from a high bookshelf. He emptied out the contents and gently encouraged Annari to place Ireth onto the softly pillowed inside. "Hopefully, Ireth will feel as though she is in her nest still," he explained. "We must keep her somewhere warm, dry and quiet."

"Perhaps Anna's room is an excellent place?" Aragorn suggested, glancing meaningfully at Elrond.

"Of course," the elf-lord agreed. "You will have to feed her regularly, Anna." The young girl nodded in understanding, her face determined. "Will you be a naneth for Ireth?"

Annari looked up in shock. "Me?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. "I cannot!"

"Why ever not, child?" Elrond asked. Her eyes were wide.

"I don't know how to be a naneth," she cried. "I don't have a naneth."

"No, dearest, you don't have a naneth," Aragorn explained softly. "But you will be a good naneth for Ireth, I am sure."

"Aye, Daddy," the girl nodded solemnly. "I will try my best." She watched the little bird settle into her makeshift nest for a moment, missing the glance Aragorn exchanged with Elrond over her head. Once assured Ireth was content, Annari clambered awkwardly into Aragorn' lap and snuggled against his vast chest. She was really growing too big for such a position but Aragorn didn't berate her. Annari had always been a rather affectionate child, enjoying cuddles and contact with those she loved from a very young age. "Daddy, the children from the village asked me why I do not have a naneth."

As there were no elflings her age in Rivendell, Aragorn had made sure that Annari regularly visited the human children in a nearby village. She had developed a close friendship with many of the younger girls and boys. Aragorn had surmised, though, that this conversation would eventually come up between the children.

"Did they, beautiful?" Aragorn asked her. "And what did you tell them?"

"That I had two fathers, rather than a father and a mother," Annari replied. "That is what you told me, isn't it, daddy?"

"Aye, you know that two ellons (or in our case, an ellon and a human) can have a child as well," Aragorn clarified. Annari's eyes were wide, her head nodding slowly. "You are my precious little miracle."

"I told that to the other children but they still wanted to know why I only live with you and Grandfather Elrond, and my uncles," Annari continued, smiling brightly at Elrond. "They said my adar must have died." Her small face fell in sadness.

"He is not dead, child," Elrond explained gently. "When you are older, your daddy and I will explain why he does not live with us. But for now, you must know that for reasons beyond his or our control, your adar cannot be in your life."

"Your adar and I both wish he could live with us but it is … difficult," Aragorn said wearily. "You must know that he loves you with all his heart."

"But why can my adar not come home?" Annari asked in confusion. "I do not understand."

"I promise, dearest, that we will explain everything to you once you are older," Aragorn assured the child. "But right now, it is much too complicated for you to understand." He softened the blow of his words by kissing her fondly on the forehead.

The young girl frowned but didn't continue asking questions about her elven father. She, Elrond and Aragorn began discussing the small bird, determining how to care for her properly. Annari payed close attention to the simple instructions Elrond gave her for looking after Ireth.

Suddenly she piped up again. "Daddy, my birthday is soon."

"I wouldn't say it was soon, dearest," Aragorn chuckled lightly. "It is many months away."

"Aye, but I have realised what I will ask for as a present," Annari declared. "Daddy, I would like my adar to come home."

-

Legolas had woken early, which was expected of him, and open all the windows, shutters and curtains. Next, he'd lit the various fires around the house, most importantly the one beneath the large oven, cleared away the ashes and cleaned the hearths. He'd then proceeded to make two trips to the river to bring water to the house. While waiting for the oven to heat up enough, he'd gone into the dining-room to get it in order for breakfast. He'd swept the floor, dusted, set the table and changed the table-cloth.

Now, hands covered in flour, he was kneading a third loaf of bread.

"'Las?" A small voice questioned from the doorway. A small child, little more than two years old was peeking around the doorway, shyly biting her lip.

She was the only daughter of his latest master and her name was Earane. The couple, Sara and Ralioin, also had a six year old son, Ralius, and an infant son, Salem.

Legolas had served the family for six years. Ralioin had purchased him from Braeon just after his wife birthed their eldest child as a means to relax the strain on Sara. They were a wealthy family with a large home and power within the village they lived in.

"What are you doing out of bed this early, little one?" Legolas asked Earane softly. He wiped his hands on a tea towel and came over the small child, who was smiling coyly and hiding behind the door. Legolas squatted to her level and pushed the dark hair out of her eyes.

He had been an integral part of her and Ralius' care and childhood and thus felt much love and affection for the both of them, as well as the baby Salem. But Earane was especially dear to his heart and she adored him as well.

"Not sleepy," she replied. Legolas laughed and picked her up, settling her comfortably on his hip. "I stay with you, 'Las?"

"Are you sure, Earane? Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Earane shook her head. Legolas smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear, shifting her into a more comfortable position on his hip.

"Not sleepy," Earane repeated, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you aren't, child. How about you just lie down on the couch for a while?" Legolas suggested, walking into the living area and settling the child onto the couch. Earane nodded drowsily and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair for a moment then shook a blanket over her. Closing the door behind him, he headed back to the kitchen and placed the three loaves of bread in the oven.

Bread done, he headed to the cupboard, removed the broom and began to sweep the halls. He sung softly under his breath. Once the halls were swept, the mats shaken out and the front door-step cleaned, Legolas went back to the kitchen and removed the warm loaves of bed from the oven and cracked several eggs onto the hot stone.

The rooster crowed out in the backyard and Legolas heard movements above. He washed his face and hands and waited in the dining room for the family to come downstairs.

"Breakfast, now," Ralioin said, striding into the room. He didn't look at Legolas as he sat down. Following him was his wife, Sara, and their oldest child. In Sara's arms was the baby, only six months old. Legolas placed two loaves of bread in the centre of the table and an egg on each plate.

"Lady Earane is asleep on the couch. Would you like me to wake her?" Legolas asked when he was done.

Ralioin stood and advanced on him and smiled coldly. "Humour me, Elf. Why is my daughter sleeping on the couch?"

"She woke early this morning, My Lord," Legolas replied, looking at his hands, which wrung nervously. "I was going to take her back to her room but she insisted she did not want to. I suggested she rest on the couch where she promptly fell asleep." Silence had fallen across the room, all its occupants watching the exchange nervously.

"I see. And you did not take her back to her room then?" Ralioin asked callously. "It is not fitting for someone of her stature to sleep on the couch, even as young as she is." Legolas flinched when Ralioin raised a hand and slapped him, hard, across the cheek. He was stunned by the force of the blow, stumbling back and blinking several times to clear his black-spotted vision. His ears rang.

"Go get her then, Elf," Braeon said, sitting back down. Legolas had begun to turn waveringly towards the door when a timid voice broke the silence.

"'Las?" Everyone is the room turned to look towards the door were Earane stood, clutching the blanket tightly. No one had noticed her standing there, watching all the events unfold. "You all right, Las?" she asked, taking a hesitant step forward and holding onto the elf's leg. Legolas reached down and lifted her up.

"Are you all right," he corrected gently, avoiding answering her.

"Did Father hurt you?" she questioned, reaching out and touching the angry red mark on his cheek.

Braeon stepped forward and took her out of Legolas' arms. "Yes I hurt the slave, but that was because he deserved it, Earane. Now eat up. Leave us, Elf."

Legolas bowed and left the room quickly, berating himself for his audacity. He was such a fool for growing so attached to the small girl, who eased the constant pain the absence of his own daughter left. Not a day went by that he didn't think of the child he'd lost hours after her birth. He lamented that he'd only had the chance to hold her, feed her and sing to her once. Oh, how he wished he could have seen her first smile, been there for her first step and nursed her hurts.

But he could never. And he knew it was folly to become so attached to Earane, not only as she could never fix the whole in his heart, wrought when he was forced to give up Annari, but because she was the daughter of his master.

Ralioin was not a particularly evil man by any account. In all honesty, he treated Legolas better than any previous master had and for that Legolas was grateful. He was provided with clothing, food and bedding regularly, and his position was strictly as a house-slave. He had never been forced into Ralioin's bed, only required to clean and cook and assist the family.

But despite this, Ralioin did have a malicious streak. He was quick to anger at any slights, real or perceived, and his anger would manifest physically. He did not tolerate any behaviour considered disrespectful and was fiercely protective of his possessions, including his elf-slave. Legolas appreciated that he was not assaulted sexually by his master, but never before had he felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells. The smallest, simplest things would send Ralioin into a rage and, thus, Legolas had to always check his words and behaviour, lest he face a beating. But such were Ralioin's rights as his master to punish him when and how he would see fit.

Legolas shook his head to banish all his undesirable thoughts and traversed upstairs to clean the family's bedrooms while they were finishing breakfast.

-

Aragorn paced back and forth across his living area.

"For goodness sake, Aragorn, please sit down," Elrond exclaimed finally in irritation. He was seated comfortably on the settee, a wineglass in his grasp, filled with a rich, red liquid. "You are going to make a ditch in the ground with that infernal pacing."

Aragorn sighed wearily and slumped beside Elrond. He accepted the second flute of wine and took a sip. He rubbed his face with his hand, dragging his fingers through his hair, then glanced into the adjoining room. Annari lay fast asleep on her bed, curled peacefully with her stuffed horse under her arm. Her silver eyes were vacant and distant, aware of the discontent she had caused her father.

"What am I to do?" Aragorn asked Elrond simply. "She wants her adar but you and I both know that it will be close to impossible to find him."

"Close to but not completely impossible," Elrond replied absently.

"What are you saying?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. The elf-lord's face remained impassive.

"What do you infer I am saying?" he replied enigmatically. Aragorn sighed in frustration. He lent his head on the back of his seat, gazing up at the stars.

"Ask an elf a question …" he groused with a huff. "I suppose you are suggesting I should go look for the elf-slave, hmm?"

"Perhaps," Elrond replied. He glanced into the adjoining room, at the peacefully sleeping child. "Annari is old enough now to understand if you were to leave Rivendell for a while, especially if you explained that you were looking for her father. She will be content with myself and your brothers."

"Aye," Aragorn conceded half-heartedly. Elrond smiled kindly.

"And, as a human, you would have a much greater chance of finding him," Elrond pointed out truthfully.

"Aye, I would," Aragorn replied. He took a long drink from his glass, swirling the liquid slowly. "It would make her so happy if I were to find him and bring him home. And, of course, I would free the elf from his wretched life."

"This elven-slave would benefit more from this plot than any other, of course," Elrond agreed compassionately. "But that said, you would do well to have a companion. Not only to help care for Anna and act as a parental figure."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Aragorn questioned, confusion colouring his voice.

"You are lonely, child," Elrond pointed out honestly. "You were obviously attracted to this elf all those years ago if you … how to put this delicately? … created a child together." Aragorn averted his gaze in embarrassment and was glad that his cheeks had not gone red. "Perhaps you will find that this attraction will extend beyond sexual limits."

"Dear Valar, I understand," Aragorn said in a strangled voice. The room was silent for a moment, while Aragorn digested and considered all that he and Elrond had said. "Very well," he finally declared. "You are right. I know that this is what I must do – it is the correct path, finding and freeing Annari's adar. I will leave tomorrow, right after I have explained to her why I am leaving."

* * *

**So Aragorn is on his way to find Legolas …of course I had to make the elf not with Braeon now, as that will make it harder ;) **

**Reviews?**


End file.
